Check It Out
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: Based on Duo...To know more, peep in...
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends….remember me…..?...….l am ROCKING DUO & l am here with First Game of

" DUO Contest " …this is a small try to bring back our DUO in limelight but l need your support

Chaliye baki baate baad mei…abhi kuch reading ho jaye….

…

….

 **Check It Out :**

 **...**

Abhijeet : Daya…..ye Daya kaha gaya …..abhi tak tho yahi thaa….

Freddy : kya baat hai Aditya…..Daya ko doond rahe ho…

Abhijeet : pata nahi Freddy …..ye Daya kaha gayab ho gaya….abhi maine usse yahi par dekha thaa…..ye Daya bhi na, ek jagah tik kar nahi baith sakta…..Maine kaha thaa ki yahi wait karna….but dekho…sunta kab hai ye meri….

Freddy : ary….ab tho hum shooting nahi kar rahe hai naa…..phir tum mujhe Freddy kyu bula rahe ho…..aisa lagta hai , jaise Mai abhi bhi CID ka koi case solve kar raha hu….

Abhijeet : Dinesh aaj tho pura din tum Freddy hi rahoge…. Mai Abhijeet aur Shivaji Sir ACP Pradyuman…..samjhe…..

Freddy (surprise) : ye kya koi naya rule bana hai ….ab tak tho aisa nahi thaa….shooting ke baad bhi , ab mujhe thume Sir bulna padega….

Abhijeet : Freddy , actual baat ye hai ki…Narendra Sir….means hamare Dr Salunke ne , puri CID team ko ye challenge diya hai ki aaj pura din hame apne character mei hi rahna padega aur jo ye deal break karega , usko sabko party deni padegi…

Freddy (shocked) : kya ….party….ary nahi nahi…Mai ab koi party nahi dene wala…abhi pichle hafte hi tho di thee…..iss baar Mai koi party nahi dene wala….aur vaise bhi , iss baar Weekend par Narendra….mera matlab Salunke Sir ka turn hai…..

Abhijeet (naughty tone) : tabhi tho unhone ye challenge rakha hai…..ab agar party se bachna hai , tho aaj tho pura din thume Freddy hi bane rahna padega…

Freddy (firmly) : manjoor hai….

Abhijeet: very good….ab ye batao , tumne Daya ko dekha hai kya…?

Freddy : ary nahi , maine unhe nahi dekha ….vaise baat kya hai….?

Abhijeet : ary Freddy, FF par Duo Contest hai aur iske liye , Daya aur maine kuch questions prepare kiye the …. jo hame Contest mei puchne hai….lekin Daya pata nahi kaha gayab ho gaya….

Freddy : kaise questions Aditya …?

Abhijeet : Freddy…..challenge bhool gaye…..agar pakde gaye tho , iss baar bhi thume hi party deni padegi…..

Freddy : ary abhi tho yaha , hum dono ke alawa koi nahi hai….abhi tho Mai thume Aditya bula sakta hu….

Abhijeet: jaise thumari marji….par baad mei mujhe mat kahna, ki maine thume bataya nahi….theek hai….

Freddy : theek hai nahi kahunga….ab ye tho batao….tum dono FF Contest mai kaise questions puchne wale ho….?

Abhijeet : ary vahi hamare CID episodes se related questions….

Freddy : ary wah….Aditya , mujhe bhi Contest mei part lena hai…..mujhe aise Games bahut pasand hai….

Abhijeet: nahi Freddy….ye Contest sirf FF readers aur writers ke liye hai….ab batao kya tum part le sakte ho…

Freddy: samajh gaya …lekin tum mujhe vo questions tho bata sakte ho….tum dekhna, Mai sare answers bata dunga…..

Abhijeet: accha…..ye baat hai…..tho phir theek hai….ye rahi questions ki list….ek kaam aur karo Freddy….ye questions hamare Participants ko bhi bata do aur niche rules likhe hai , vo bhi explain kar dena…..ok….tab tak Mai Daya ko dekhta hu…najane kaha chala gaya ye….

Freddy: done….

Abhijeet goes out & Freddy sees paper keenly & after reading carefully , Freddy Sir is looking towards you all & explaining the rules….….

Freddy: **hello dear FF readers & writers….tho aap sab ready hai iss "DUO Contest" mei part karne ke liye….…..ok…so dear friends , questions are in form of dialogues means , l am giving some dialogues related to DUO , all dialogues are taken from TV Show CID …..read the dialogues carefully & then answer , from which Episodes these dialogues are taken…..so your Questions are given below…..upps.. l mean Dialogues are given below..…**

… **...**

… **...**

 **Q.1—**

 **Daya—" Abhijeet…..maine kaha thaa tum se , illaj karvao….."**

 **Abhijeet—"maine bhi kaha thaa yaar , mission complete ho jaye uske baad karva lenge…..ab le chalo…"**

 **Daya (smiled)— " chalo…."**

…..

…..

 **Q.2—**

 **Abhijeet—" ek minute yaar….(giving something to Daya)…ye rakh lo ….yaad rakhna , tera ye dost hamesha tere sath hai…..jaan de dunga tere liye…"**

 **Daya—" Mai janta hu…..thumara hi sahara hai…."**

….

…..

 **Q.3-**

 **Abhijeet—" tum…..tum log aa agye yaar…."**

 **Daya- " hum kaise nahi aate yaar…..chal bahut kaam bacha hai….."**

 **Abhijeet—" nahi….pahle thoda aaram karunga….haddi pasli ek ho gayi yaar….."**

 **Daya (giving his hand to Abhijeet) —" aa jaa…."**

…

…..

 **Q.4-**

 **Abhijeet- " nahi…. Khoon tho kafi bah gaya hai….. aur un logo ko, iss khoon ki kimat chukani padegi….."**

 **Daya—" jab tak mere sath thumare jaise Dost hai Abhijeet….koi mera kuch nahi bigad sakta…."**

…

….

 **Q.5-**

 **Daya—" Abhijeet , Mai kaise hath dho lu iss case se…chupchap dur khada dekhta rahu …dekhta rahu ki tum kaise phaste chale ja rahe ho, iss daldal mei….nahi….nahi Mai aisa nahi kar sakta….kitni baar tumne mujhe bachaya musibato se….kitni baar…"**

 **Abhijeet—" Daya , CID mei sentiments ki koi jagah nahi hoti…..yaha Pathar Dil hona padta hai….Pathar Dil…."**

…

…..

 **Q.6-**

 **Abhijeet—" jeena yaha marna yaha, iske siwa jana kaha….kal aise hi baithe baithe ye khayal mere dimaag mei tapak pada ….ki jab hum log budhe ho jayenge , CID se retire ho jayenge ….tab hum logo ki life hogi kaisi….."**

 **Daya—" ha….agar Shadi ho gayi hogi , tho poto ko khilyege aur nahi tho …kisi garden mei baithe honge akele aur yaad karege biti baato ko….."**

…

…..

 **Q.7-**

 **Abhijeet—" ary vo kuch nahi….goli tho bas chukar nikal gayi…."**

 **Daya—" ha….aur isme tum mujhe hi phaste ho…..ainda kabhi mat bolna , mujhe tum par goli chalane ke liye….theek hai…"**

 **Abhijeet—" ary yaar Daya….Mai acchi tarah se janta hu , Daya ki goli se , Abhijeet ko kabhi kuch nahi ho sakta…."**

…...

…...

 **Q.8-**

 **Abhijeet—" kuch khas nahi…bas chukar nikal gayi…(looking towards Daya with painful smile) kya hua…"**

 **Daya—" pata nahi , Mai thumara ahsaan kab chukka paunga…agar aaj tum nahi hote , tho Mai…."**

 **Abhijeet—" kya yaar….jab tak thumara ye dost jinda hai , koi goli thume chuu nahi sakti…"**

…

…

 **Q.9-**

 **Daya—" ary yaar….Mai tho dar hi gaya thaa….mujhe laga tum tho…."**

 **Abhijeet—" ary yaar , thumare jaise Dost ho, tho mujhe kya ho sakta hai….lekin vo video dekhkar tho Mai bilkul ghabra hi gaya thaa…."**

….

….

 **Q.10-**

 **Daya – " Abhijeet…mujhe vishwas hi nahi hua , jab tumne phone karke bataya , ki tum hospital se baagh aaye ho…."**

 **Abhijeet—" ary , bhaag kar nahi aaya hu yaar…Mai theek ho gaya thaa , tho vaha kya karta…chala aaya idhar…."**

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tho dosto ye rahe aapke questions , ab apko batana hai ki ye Dialogues kin episodes se liye gaye hai….

Ok …ab Mai chalta hu….lunch time ho gaya hai aur mujhe bahut bhook bhi lagi hai….ab aapse baad mei milege, inn questions ke answers ke sath …..ok Bye….

…

…..

Freddy moves out for taking some tasty food…..

….

….

 **A/N:-** So friends , hope you got the game…..once again l brief you….

I've given you some dialogues, you have to find out the episodes name from where these dialogues are taken….you have to write the Episode Name not episode number….

 **Ex-**

 **Daya—" Abhijeet…..ye kya pagalpan hai….tum CID chod nahi sakte…ye sirf ek naukari nahi , hamari zindgi hai….tum zindgi se bhagna chahte ho tum…"**

 **Abhijeet—" Daya , Mai zindgi se nahi bhagta ..…ye tho zindgi har baar mujhse dur bbhag jati hai….mera ateet pahle hi mujhse dur ho chukka thaa , ab mera aaj bhi mera nahi raha…..pata nahi ye tisri zindgi , Mai suru kar bhi sakunga ya nahi…."**

This dialogue is taken from the Episode "Senior Inspector Abhijeet "

So you have to write the Episode name….like-

Ans1- "episode name"

Ans2- "episode name"….

...

...

…...etc….

…..

Friends, you are not bound to give all ten answers….aapko jitney answers aate hai , aap bata sakte hai….

Everyone can take part in this game….. Guest readers, you can send your answers in review section & rest can send through PM under title " Check It Out"…..

Guest readers, please mention any name ...it'll be difficult to announce winner if you don't mention your name...

 **Time Limit** : You can send your answers till **4th** **August at 11:59 pm** ….after that your answers will not be accepted….

So guys send your answers …and let's see , who'll be the winner of this Game…..

I am hoping for your participation…..

….

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends …..Welcome once again in Game "Check It Out"….and this time for Results…

I want to say, Thanks to all, who participated in this game….Thank you guys….

Now the Result time but before announce the result, I am presenting the Right answers of given questions….means the Episode name of given Dialogues…..

Just have a look….

….

 **Q.1—**

 **Daya—" Abhijeet…..maine kaha thaa tum se , illaj karvao….."**

 **Abhijeet—"maine bhi kaha thaa yaar , mission complete ho jaye uske baad karva lenge…..ab le chalo…"**

 **Daya (smiled)— " chalo…."**

…

 **Ans.1—"CID In Train 2"**

… **.**

 **Q.2—**

 **Abhijeet—" ek minute yaar….(giving something to Daya)…ye rakh lo ….yaad rakhna , tera ye dost hamesha tere sath hai…..jaan de dunga tere liye…"**

 **Daya—" Mai janta hu…thumara hi sahara hai…."**

….

 **Ans.2—"Ahmedabad Mein Daya Farar - Part ll "**

… **.**

 **Q.3-**

 **Abhijeet—" tum…..tum log aa agye yaar…."**

 **Daya- " hum kaise nahi aate yaar…..chal bahut kaam bacha hai….."**

 **Abhijeet—" nahi….pahle thoda aaram karunga….haddi pasli ek ho gayi yaar….."**

 **Daya—" aa jaa…."**

…

 **Ans.3—" Maut Ka Chakravyuh Part 3 "**

… **.**

 **Q.4-**

 **Abhijeet- " nahi…. Khoon tho kafi bah gaya hai….. aur un logo ko, iss khoon ki kimat chukani padegi….."**

 **Daya—" jab tak mere sath thumare jaise Dost hai Abhijeet….koi mera kuch nahi bigad sakta…."**

…

 **Ans.4—" Raaz Khooni Ke Khoon Ka "**

… **..**

 **Q.5-**

 **Daya—" Abhijeet , Mai kaise hath dho lu iss case se…chupchap dur khada dekhta rahu …dekhta rahu ki tum kaise phaste chale ja rahe ho iss daldal mei….nahi….nahi Mai aisa nahi kar sakta….kitni baar tumne mujhe bachaya musibato se….kitni baar…"**

 **Abhijeet—" Daya , CID mei sentiments ki koi jagah nahi hoti…..yaha Pathar Dil hona padta hai….Pathar Dil…."**

…

 **Ans.5—"Abhijit In Jail "**

… **.**

 **Q.6-**

 **Abhijeet—" jeena yaha marna yaha, iske siwa jana kaha….kal aise hi baithe baithe ye khyal mere dimaag mei tapak pada ….ki jab hum log budhe ho jayenge , CID se retire ho jayenge ….tab hum logo ki life hogi kaisi….."**

 **Daya—" ha….agar Shadi ho gayi hogi , tho poto ko khilyege aur nahi tho …kisi garden mei baithe honge akele aur yaad karege biti baato ko….."**

…

 **Ans.6—" Abhijit Ka Inteqaam "**

…

 **Q.7-**

 **Abhijeet—" ary vo kuch nahi….goli tho bas chukar nikal gayi…."**

 **Daya—" ha….aur isme tum mujhe hi phaste ho…..ainda kabhi mat bolna , mujhe tum par goli chalane ke liye….theek hai…"**

 **Abhijeet—" ary yaar Daya….Mai acchi tarah se janta hu , Daya ki goli se , Abhijeet ko kabhi kuch nahi ho sakta…."**

…..

 **Ans.7—" Khatre Mein Masoom Part ll "**

… **..**

 **Q.8-**

 **Abhijeet—" kuch khas nahi…bas chukar nikal gayi…(looking towards Daya with painful smile) kya hua…"**

 **Daya—" pata nahi , Mai thumara ahsaan kab chukka paunga…agar aaj tum nahi hote , tho Mai…."**

 **Abhijeet—" kya yaar….jab tak thumara ye dost jinda hai , koi goli thume chuu nahi sakti…"**

…

 **Ans.8—" Azaadi Ki Jung 2 "**

… **.**

 **Q.9-**

 **Daya—" ary yaar….Mai tho dar hi gaya thaa….mujhe laga tum tho…."**

 **Abhijeet—" ary yaar , thumare jaise Dost ho, tho mujhe kya ho sakta hai….lekin vo video dekhkar tho Mai bilkul ghabra hi gaya thaa…."**

….

 **Ans.9—" Khatre Mein CID "**

…

 **Q.10-**

 **Daya – " Abhijeet…mujhe vishwas hi nahi hua , jab tumne phone karke bataya , ki tum hospital se baagh aaye ho…."**

 **Abhijeet—" ary , bhaag kar nahi aaya hu yaar…Mai theek ho gaya thaa , tho vaha kya karta…chala aaya idhar…."**

…

 **Ans.10—" Satara Mein Khoon 2"**

…

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..

Name of the participants….

1-Krispy Krissane—your guess is right…

2-Angelbetu

3-Guest

4-Abhi-Ya-fan

5-Sumera ali—dear aapne first time Review kiya iske liye thanks…..each & every Review is really precious for all writers…..meri aapse request hai , aap jab bhi story read kare Review zarror kare… readers are the real power of writers to motivate them to write more & wonderful….thank you once again…..thanks for your participation too….

6-abhidayafan

7-Priya

8-gadhadada

9-Sariya

10-Guest 08

11-MS

12-MeowRK

13-Guest

14-FAD

15-Shubhangi's Abhi

16-Abhirika and duo's princess

17-Jyoti A

18-artanish

19-rija sami

20-Abhifan

21-Mystic Morning

22-rapunzel 313

23-salmazhv

guys , you all did very well & almost right answers but some participants gave incomplete answers ,means….didn't mention part of episode…like "Satara Mein Khoon" is a episode but in two parts…..well thanks for your participation & now the Name of the Winners …..you can check these names on FF competition page…

...

 **Ist** position Goes to ….. _ **gadhadada**_

 **IInd** position goes to ….. _ **MeowRK & artanish**_

 **IIIrd** position goes to … _ **Sariya & Angelbetu**_

So we have five winners for this Game…. _ **CONGRATULATIONS ….**_

 _ **...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...**_

 _ **Friends I'll come soon with next or Second Game of this Contest…so be ready for play….**_

 _ **And dear Writers, please send your entries for Story Contest…..and who wants to write on Duo….can take part in Story Writing….**_

 _ **Ok friends ,meet you Soon….always be Happy….**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

 **ROCKING DUO**


End file.
